


Scientia, Surprised

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic prince’, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ignis likes working too hard, improper use of the armiger by the prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Written for the IgNoct Secret Santa (2019)I was asked for cute, comforting fluff. I decided to write about Noctis surprising Ignis for his 21st birthday. Prompto and Gladio help a little and Ignis is spoiled rotten for the weekend. I hope this fills the prompt, I had a lot of fun writing super cute fluff.Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum / Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ignoct Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaoru_chibimaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/gifts).



“Noct, what are you up to?” Ignis questions, slightly suspicious of his boyfriend who was standing in the doorway. His twenty-first birthday was fast approaching and he was certain Noct was making some sort of surprise plan - despite being told not to. 

“Whatcha doing?” Noct smiles at him. 

Eyes narrowing at the forced nonchalance, he answers “some of us are very busy working,  _ highness _ ” he quips jokingly, knowing how much Noct hates being reminded of his royal status - especially from him. “Are you alright, Noct?” Instead of answering, Noctis walks in, closing the door behind him and crossing the room. Reaching the desk, he sits in Ignis’ lap with a dramatic sigh, eliciting a chuckle from his boyfriend. 

“I have a problem.” Noct says, pointedly looking Ignis in the eyes, “someone I care about insists I not make any birthday plans, despite the birthday being their twenty-first and this person's first birthday since they have been seeing their boyfriend” He explains, deadpan. 

“This sounds like quite the conundrum, I must admit.” Ignis admits, wrapping his arms around Noct’s waist.

Noctis continues as if he hadn’t heard Ignis speak, “this person, let’s call him Signis Ientia, works too much anyway and deserves a break. So his very thoughtful boyfriend has organised a trip and requested a few days off from the King himself. You see, Mr Ientia is a royal advisor” Looking up at Ignis, he sees a huge grin on the advisor’s face. 

“So, this Signis Ientia has time off over his birthday weekend? Whatever will the man get to do?” He inquires, feigning disinterest. 

Wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck, Noct chuckles “now that would be telling, wouldn’t it?” 

“Very well, I suppose we had better get going then. You don’t listen very well do you, love?” Ignis smiles at his boyfriend, jokingly reprimanding him. Noct jumps up with a smile and simply shakes his head, quite clearly pleased with himself. 

“Nope, not listening to people is a skill I’ve practiced for years.” 

They exit Ignis’ office, heading towards the residential floors of the Citadel where they both lived on the same floor. Noct summons a bag from the armiger, the flash of blue causing light to reflect off of the windows as they walk past. “You’ve already packed? Are you feeling alright?” 

Shrugging off the jibe, Noct walks straight into Ignis’ apartment and throws himself onto the grey armchair. Waving his hands, he tells Ignis to go and pack. 

“Anything specific that I’ll need?” Ignis winks at him, finding the whole thing terribly amusing but not in the least surprising. 

“Nope, now hurry up specs, or we’re gonna be leaving later than planned” Noctis complains. 

Chuckling, he walks into his pristinely organised bedroom, pulling an overnight bag out from the wardrobe and packing only the bare essentials. Knowing Noct, he probably has planned something near a fishing spot, or maybe a niche market where Ignis could find some fancy spices to cook with. Having packed a spare outfit of his usual attire and a more casual set of clothes should he need them, he finally picks up a set of simple black pyjama pants, placing them in the bag as he walks back into the living space where Noct is now fast asleep.  _ Does he ever fail to sleep in awkward positions,  _ he thinks to himself, fondly looking over at Noct. 

Ignis walks over to the chair that holds the sleeping prince, bending down and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Noct stirs with smile on his face as he kisses back, “all packed?” he asks, eyeing up the suspiciously lightly packed bag. 

He jumps up and wraps his fingers around Iggy’s wrist, dragging him back out of the apartment, only pausing to allow him time to lock the door. Task complete, Noctis goes back to pulling Ignis along the hall towards the elevators. Prompto and Gladio should have the car ready and waiting - fully packed with refreshments for the road and the bulkier items needed for the trip; the finest bag of Ebony, with Ignis’ own coffee maker hidden in the trunk too (he would only complain if the coffee wasn’t brewed perfectly and he wouldn’t accept any coffee not brewed with his own machine) 

They hold onto one another as they wait for the elevator to make an appearance, the air tense between them as they wait for the privacy of the elevator to kiss. Gladio and Prompto knew they were together and both men were happy for their friends, but both knew that what they were doing was forbidden; so they saw each other privately, a secret, loving relationship blossoming. They jump together at the loud  _ ding! _ when it arrives on their floor, walking through the doors the moment they open. 

Barely resisting the allure of one another as the doors close at an extremely slow pace, Ignis pulls Noct into his arms the second the doors are shut, taking his mouth in a passionate meeting of lips. His moans flood into Ignis, warming him from the inside out as he explores Noctis’ mouth with his tongue, eliciting more moans and stealing his breath. When they come back up for air, both men are red faced with kiss swollen lips and sucking air back into their lungs. Still embracing each other, they laugh at the situation - secret kisses in the citadel elevator. 

Pulling apart as they glide down to the basement level where the cars are parked, they reach the bottom, the lift door opening, they walk out as their friends greet them at the exit. 

“Here ya go Noct” Gladio tosses a set of keys to him, which he catches gracefully before clicking the button to unlock the vehicle. “It’s all packed as you asked, with everything you asked for.” The shield chuckles, as if he knows some great joke that Ignis has been left out of. 

The advisor narrows his eyes at his friends and his boyfriend “I hope you're not planning anything ridiculous Noct, I do remember your eighteenth birthday still and we shan’t be repeating that…” Noct turns bright red at the memory of his birthday, he had ended up drunk as a skunk and waving his trousers about in the bar thanks to Gladio ordering him doubles the entire evening and Prompto not telling him about it. Thankfully, Ignis had gotten him out of there and back home before too many people saw anything; it was also the night that Noct had revealed his feelings to Ignis, his inebriated state removing all inhibitions that had stopped him from being honest before. 

“Umm, no we’re not doing anything like that. I’m in no rush to let the big guy buy me more drinks. They’re staying here in Insomnia anyway, this trip is just for me and you.” He smiles at the pleased expression that crosses Ignis’ face at the revelation that it was just going to be the two of them for the entire weekend

“Oh, I’m driving by the way specs, to maintain the surprise…” Noctis winks.

Ignis chuckles as they climb into the sleek, black car and start the engine, with Noct behind the wheel. “Alright, try not to kill us before we get to wherever we’re going” 

Noct leans over to peck him on the cheek, winking as he turns the engine on and starts to pull out of the parking bay. They were finally heading out of Insomnia. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Put this on, we’re almost there.” Noct says, passing across a black blindfold. They have been driving for a few hours and were almost there and were getting deeper into the Cleigne’s forested areas. He had chosen to go so far away to ensure that they were too far to be called back for anything other than an emergency; Noctis is the prince after all and that means that he could be sent to engagements and meetings at short notice. Ignis ties the blindfold over his eyes, trying futilely to not look slightly miffed at still being in the dark. He likes to be in control and to be able to assess all possible outcomes, surprises never were a favourite of his. 

“Are you going to tell me what the surprise is yet?” 

“Nope. That would ruin it, wouldn’t it.” Noctis reprimands, the whisper of a laugh in his voice. “The road is going to become a little bumpy in a moment, but it’s meant to, don’t worry about my driving. Hell, course ya gonna worry, it’s your favourite hobby when it comes to me. Just keep the blindfold on, okay?” 

“If I must, Noct” comes the tart response. 

The car rises over a bump in the road, jostling Noctis and Ignis from side to side as it traverses the rugged terrain, the sort of land that the car wasn’t built for. Ignis stays true to his word and keeps the blindfold on, fighting his instincts to do so - Noct’s driving abilities still concerned him as being slightly reckless. Nevertheless he kept up his end of the bargain, fighting with himself when the car comes to a stop and he feels Noct’s fingers tugging down the blindfold. Ignis blinks once, twice, readjusting to the light bathing the car and invading his vision. 

“Noct, am I right to assume we’ve arrived?” 

He is silenced with a kiss, the gentle press of Noct’s lips against his own an early birthday present in itself. 

“Yes, stay here a moment” Noct requests, quickly kissing him again before opening the driver side door and stepping out. Ignis looks out of the windscreen at lush green, tall firs taking up his line of sight as far as he could see, his door opens just before he indulges himself to look behind the car. He steps out as Noct holds the door open for him with a smug grin on his face, clearly proud of himself. 

Ignis straightens his back and turns to see where they are, his breath rushes out of him in a pleasantly surprised gasp as he takes in the small wooden cabin, surrounded by flora with dozens more fir trees behind it. He glances sideways at Noct, who is rocking on the balls of his feet excitedly as he watches his boyfriend look around, a broad smile spread from ear to ear. 

“You are adorable, Noct, I love it.” he smiles as he grips Noct’s wrist and drags him towards the cabin door, intent to see more of the surprise. Noct picks a small silver key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and opening it for Ignis, allowing him to walk ahead of him. He looks around eagerly, taking in the wood fireplace, the quaint little kitchen with various ingredients on its counter and the sofa with a pile of blankets folded on one side, “I love you” Ignis exclaims as he turns around and wraps his arms around Noct. 

They’d never said  _ that word  _ to each other before, but it felt right. Noctis smiles back, snaking his arms around Iggy’s neck, “I love you too, Iggy.” No more words were exchanged as they press against one another, their mouths meeting in a rush. 

Ignis shifts them just enough to close the door, the soft click making Noct jump slightly. He chuckles, pushing Noct against the wall passionately, slipping his hand underneath his boyfriend’s shirt. “Whoever said that the Prince of Lucis wasn’t a romantic?” He mutters, lips half pressed against Noct’s. 

Noctis laughs, the vibration against Ignis’ lips sending electric currents through him. Doing the worst thing to calm Ignis that he could do, Noct’s fingers deftly work to undo his shirt buttons, every button lower that he goes causes Ignis’ trousers to grow tighter. 

“I swear if you don’t hurry up and get this shirt off of me, you’re in trouble.”

Noct pulls away, looking him in the eyes and smirking. “Is that so?” He snickers as he pulls his hands back and tucks them into his pockets. 

Ignis looks most unimpressed as he finishes removing his own shirt before going to pull Noct’s off as well. The other man watches him playfully, as if he’s trying to guess what Iggy will do now that he’s aroused and in a huff. 

“Come on” he says as he gently nudges Noctis in the direction of the bedroom he had spotted earlier. Ignis only gets laughter back as they walk in. 

Noctis surprises him by knocking him onto the bed, allowing him to turn onto his back before he straddles Ignis and proceeds to hold his hands on either side of his head and kiss him passionately, deftly exploring Ignis’ mouth with his tongue. 

——————

Noct stirs to the sounds of cups clinking in the kitchen and the smell of coffee rich in the air, he’s naked underneath the soft blanket on the bed. His body aching in the most pleasurable way, he climbs off of the bed, pulling on pyjama bottoms that had been left by the dresser while he slept. He looks in the mirror and sees a small love bite darkening on his neck.

Noct walks into the kitchen and leans against the counter as he continues to shamelessly stare at Ignis’ naked back, he blushes a deep pink at the faint pink scratch marks trailing up and down the otherwise flawless skin. “you weren’t meant to mark me ya know” he laughs, secretly adoring it. 

“If the light itching on my back is anything to go by, I think you marked me also, love” 

Ignis turns, a small grin on his face as he notices that Noct was eyeing him up and down. “The last time you looked at me like, we ended up naked, Noct” he teases gleefully. “Unless that is your plan, I suggest you look away.” 

Noct laughs as he’s passed a cup of steaming hot coffee, “you found your coffee machine in the car then?” 

“Yes, you know me well. It’s the best coffee machine money can buy.” 

Ignis walks past Noct and sits on the small plaid covered sofa, picking up an open book from where it was placed on the arm. Noctis returns to the bedroom, noticing that everything had been brought in from the car, clearly Ignis had been busy while he slept. He pulls out two sweaters, one for himself and one for Ignis; he had planned the weekend with comfort in mind. Somewhere they could get away from their roles and responsibilities and simply enjoy one another’s company. So Noct had thought of every home comfort possible and that included thick, soft sweaters. He pads back to where Ignis is engrossed in his novel, pulling his own sweater on and passing the other to Ignis. 

“My thanks” Ignis says as he pulls the sweater over his head, Noct sits next to him, pulling his legs up onto the seat and snuggling into his side. They were rarely able to openly be this affectionate, so Noct planned to get as many touches and hugs as he can.

“What ya reading?” 

“It’s a tale of great healer who lived in the time of the founder king. There are myths of such a person but no facts or historical evidence. His power is theorised as similar to that of Lunafreya’s bloodline, healers of the starscourge.” Ignis explains, cutting himself off when Noct yawns and nuzzles his face harder into his chest. “Not to your interest then, love” 

“Nope, I have my face on my number one interest right now.” He whispers with a yawn. 

“You’ve just woken up” 

“So it’s time to go back to sleep. Always sleep. Love you.” 

Noctis manages to makes Ignis’ heart grow even more for him with the one single comment, his complete trust evident in his snores as he falls back into sleep pressed against him. “You really know how to make me love you, you little devil” he admonishes quietly, pressing a kiss in the mess of black hair currently smushed into his chest. He closes the book and carefully lays back against the sofa cushions, wrapping his arms around the sleeping prince as he allows himself to fall into a light sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Ignis...specs...yoohoo, babe, wake up” Noctis shakes him gently. It’s dark outside now and Noct’s stomach is complaining at him, so he knew Ignis would also be hungry. Of all the people to fall into a deep sleep and then struggle to wake, Ignis Scientia was so far off of that list the Noct was starting to panic about his boyfriend. 

“Noct, what’s the panic?” he mutters sleepily, opening his eyes enough to squint at Noct as if he has just committed a grave offence. 

_ Oh how the tables have turned now,  _ Noct thinks to himself jokingly. “C’mon, it’s dinner time, what do you want to eat?” 

Becoming more alert at Noctis offering to cook, he opens his eyes wide, a disbelieving expression on his face. “You’re...going to cook...for me?”

“Well yeah, you’re not cooking on your birthday weekend…” Noct retorts, as if it should be obvious. Prompto and Gladio had been giving him cooking lessons, neither was as good as Ignis but they were better than he was in the kitchen. He had also practiced the dishes he was planning to make this weekend before they left, so he was semi confident he wouldn’t totally balls it up. 

“Very...well, then. Let me know if you’d like my assistance.” Ignis says, concern thick in his voice, Noctis had never had much success when he had tried to cook before. 

Ignis returns to his book, not looking at the words but instead glancing over the top of the pages to watch Noct. It really was rather adorable watching his boyfriend try to cook, he had the ingredients to make a simple rice dish by the looks of it. Noct purses his lips, eyes flicking comedically between the meat and vegetables. It almost looks as if he’s unsure of what to do first. 

Eyes dropping to look at his book, Ignis offers a piece of advice, “put the rice on to boil first, then cut the meat and fry it. Vegetables tend to cook faster and are less likely to make you ill if they’re undercooked.” 

“Uh, yeah, thanks” comes a small answer from the kitchen

Noct returns to his task, glancing over to the sofa occasionally to check that he wasn’t being watched any further - he caught his boyfriend a few times and each time he got a fond smile out of him. He got the rice boiling on the stove, and the meat was ready to add to the frying pan, he starts pushing it around the pan slowly, trying to sear it on all sides as he did when he practiced it. However, he was on his own this time and the pan was different to the one he used in his Insomnia home. The strips of meat got stuck and he could smell burning. 

“Dammit! Umm, Ignis…”

Noctis didn’t get to finish his request for help before Ignis had walked the few steps over to him and takes over the cooking to stop the food burning further. Sitting heavily on the counter next to the sink, he watches as Ignis recovers the meal with ease. 

“Don’t worry, Noct. You did fine.”

“That’s not the point! I didn’t want you to have to cook...I wanted to surprise you” he complains. 

Ignis turns to face Noctis, he sees that he is still sitting on the counter top, his face fixed in a frown and he’s picking at his fingernails - all the tells that he’s upset, tells Ignis has learnt over the years he’s been by his side. He steps forward and grasps his hands to stop him picking his nails further, “Noct” he says, placing a finger under his lover’s chin and lifting his gaze to meet his own. “You surprised me plenty this weekend, you needn’t do all the cooking as well. Being here, with you, alone and being able to relax is more than enough of a gift.” 

Noctis lets out a deep breath, shoulders still slouched slightly but he keeps eye contact with Ignis. He sees the sincerity in his eyes, and relaxes a touch. “I love you, and I’m sorry that I still can’t cook” he pouts softly. He can’t make any further comments as soft lips press against his own, silencing any further complaints or self loathing remarks on his own inability to cook a simple meal. 

Ignis pulls away slowly, stroking one thumb against Noct’s cheek. “Would you like me to teach you how to cook?” 

Noct’s eyes widen slightly and he smiles, the same smile that always warms Ignis from the inside out. “I’d like that, I’ll be the worst student ever but you can try to teach me” he jokes, jumping down from the countertop and standing next to Ignis by the cooker. 

“Okay, the first thing that went wrong is that you had the heat on too high. Doing that will cause this to be far too hot” Ignis says, gesturing at the frying pan, “and whatever food you are trying to cook will most definitely burn. You’ve prepared all the food perfectly, it’s just your cooking technique that needs work” he finishes, stroking one hand up and down Noct’s back as he stirs the food round with his other hand.

“What else is going in?” Ignis asks, looking expectantly at Noctis. 

“Ermmm, the vegetables over there, although they’re just for you and then I was gonna mix it all together.” He answers quietly, feeling insecure over the basic meal he had planned. 

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with that at all, Noct” Ignis comforts, he was still working on him and his stubborn insistence that he was inferior and stupid. 

“Mmhmm” 

Forgetting the meal for a moment, Ignis wraps his arms around Noct’s slouched form beside him. Feeling him relax in his arms, he pulls away, Ignis going back to finish cooking the food. He dishes up the food quickly after shutting off the heat.

The couple sit at the small breakfast bar attached to the kitchen counter, pressing small touches against each other as they quietly eat. The silence was a comfortable one, neither feeling the need to fill the peace with conversation. 

———————

Noctis leaves the cabin briefly under the guise of getting something from the car that he had forgotten. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, quickly hitting Prompto’s name in his contacts, who answers on the second ring.

“Prom? You awake?” 

Hearing a yawn on the other side of the phone, Prompto answers “how's your romantic getaway going then, buddy?”

“I still can’t cook. Listen, you know how we add new weapons to the armiger?” He questions.

“Yesss, why do you ask?”

“I need you to cook breakfast and stick it in there. The whole idea was for Ignis not to cook this weekend and yet last night he saved the meal because low and behold, I nearly burned it.” Noct stops speaking when his best friend laughs loudly on the phone. “Prom! C’mon help a guy out”

‘O..Kay! Okay! Sure. Dude, are you really asking me to cook for you and store it in your magical, weapons only storage vault? Like for realsies” 

Letting out a frustrated growl, Noct replies “yes! I’m not exactly proud of it, so thanks for rubbing it in.” His comment was slightly more sharp than he intended to make it, “sorry Prom. Didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

Letting out a small laugh, Prompto shrugs off the bite “it’s ‘kay dude, it’s just funny ‘cause you always told us to not store things in there that weren’t weapons. I got your back. It’s a good thing I can cook pretty well, eh?” Still prodding at Noct, there was no doubt he was the prince’s best friend, never a situation where he wouldn’t wind him up. 

“Thanks dude, anyway, um can you text me when it’s in there so I can find it and sort out the surprise breakfast in the morning. Tomorrow is his birthday”

“Like I could forget” Prompto jokes, “I'll sort it out now and text in the morning, I’m guessing pretty early since it’s for Iggy?” 

“You’re a lifesaver Prom”

“You owe me, I’m as bad as you are in the morning so I’ll have to rope Gladio in for a wake up call.” His best friend grumbles down the phone, laughing as he disconnects. 

Noct feels like a fool. Why could he not simply cook a few things? He goes back into the cabin, feeling slightly disappointed in himself but still wanting to give Ignis the best birthday ever. So he puts on a smile, and goes to cuddle up with his boyfriend, who has now moved into the bedroom and sits, leaning his back against the headboard and his phone in one hand. 

“I swear to the six, you gorgeous fool; if you are working I am throwing that phone out the window” Noctis threatens as he points towards the small window that has a cushioned seat under it. 

Laughing, Ignis reassures him, “only checking my emails, I promise I didn’t do any real work.” He smiles at Noct lovingly, knowing without a doubt that he wouldn’t hesitate to kidnap his phone and send it flying out the window. 

“Mmhmm, don’t believe you.” 

Noctis kicks off his shoes quickly and pads across the room to the bed, slipping under the covers and snuggling against Ignis’ side, who wraps his arm around the other man's shoulders to tuck him in closer. 

Ignis places his phone and glasses on the bedside cabinet to charge as Noct lays down on his side, back towards him. Taking the blatant offer, he curls himself around Noct, wrapping one arm around his waist and tucking the other under his own head. Noctis sighs as he feels lips on his hair and then brushing over his ear. 

“Love you” he sighs happily, followed with a loud yawn. 

Ignis feels Noctis wriggle backwards to tuck himself in as close as was possible as he replies, “and I you, sleep, I’m guessing we have quite the day tomorrow.” He whispers against Noct’s ear as he closes his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Noct wakes to his phone buzzing on his pillow. He runs his hand across it trying to find his phone, picking it up and looking at it through sleepy eyes. He sees Prompto’s name pop up. 

**Prom (6:50am) Mornin’ dude, pancakes and waffles are in the armiger, I’m so tired right now, I better get some mega favours when you two lovebirds are back. Jk, we love you two idiots, have fun. Wish the Igster a happy birthday from us.**

Noct slips out of bed quietly, surprising even himself that Ignis doesn’t stir. He creeps into the kitchen and pulls out some syrup and fruit to chop for breakfast. Task complete, he feels for the pancakes and waffles in the armiger - it was never a case of trying to think of a location for anything they stored in there, he simply had to picture what he wanted and if it was in there, he could pull it to him in a blue flash. 

He lays the fruit on a plate, a stack of pancakes and another of waffles appearing in his hand, wrapped in protective film. Noct removes the film and places them on seperate side plates. Lastly, he brews some coffee and grabs the bottle of syrup from the counter. Happy that he’s got everything he wants on the tray, he walks slowly back to the bedroom so as not to drop any of the food or drink. 

“Noct, what’s this?” 

_ Of course he’s up without me waking him...infuriating man.  _ “Us common folk call it breakfast in bed, specs.” he jokes, using the old nickname to make him smile. “Happy birthday.”

“I hardly think the crown prince counts as ‘common folk’, you know.” Ignis’ playful side always came out with Noctis. It had done as children, Noct was always playing pranks on his Dad and any crownsguard who were around at the time. “What have you made?” He sits up a little straighter as Noct carries the tray over. 

“Um, we have pancakes, waffles, fruit, syrup and coffee.” Noct doesn’t claim he made anything and he hopes Ignis doesn’t pick up on it.

“You must have got up extremely early for you to have made all this, Noct”

Noctis sighs and admits who really cooked, “I didn’t...I panicked last night and called Prom, who I asked to make food for me ‘cause I can’t cook to save my life, and he put the food into the armiger so I could grab it easily this morning.” He finishes in a rush. When he looks up at Ignis, he stills, he’s grinning from ear to ear, quite obviously trying not to laugh. 

“What do you want to say Ignis?” Noct says wariedly, expecting that he wouldn’t be impressed. 

Ignis cracks and laughs heartily, his entire upper body shaking with amused tremors, “you called Prompto, to cook for you, back home ...and put it into the armiger!” he pauses to laugh some more before he continues “Noct, I do so adore the way you always find a solution to your problems that doesn’t fit into any boxes. I would have never thought of doing something like that.” He finishes, eyes glinting with amusement and pride. Noctis relaxes straight away. 

He passes the tray over and sits down next to Ignis on the bed. Grabbing his phone, Noct sends a quick text over to Prompto.

**Noct (7:10am): thanks Prom, ‘preciate it, I kinda told specs that you cooked. He laughed! Actually laughed! At my panicked solution. Fhghjjds**

“Was Gladio involved in this master plan of yours” Ignis asks around a bite of pancake. 

“Uh, I think Prompto got him to wake him up. You know how he’s just as bad as me in the morning.” 

“Ah, that makes sense. Are you not eating?” Ignis queries, holding up his fork with a chunk of pancakes with a light dash of syrup on them. Noctis takes the food offered with his eyes fixed on his boyfriend as he swallows. 

Leaning back, Noct licks his lips, and smiles his most innocent smile, “I like pancakes, Prom’s not a half bad cook. Obviously you’re my favourite cook though.”

Ignis simply chuckles, and continues to eat a little more. Every few bites he offers Noctis a mouthful, the tension in the air grows with each bite offered. When the plates are almost empty, Noct takes one last offering, lips wrapping around the food slowly with his eyes fixed on Ignis’ emerald gaze. 

“I must admit it is nice to not be cooking this weekend, good planning Noct” Ignis praises, stroking one thumb over his lover’s lips before leaning in for languid kiss. They spend the rest of the morning in bed, a tangle of limbs and a cacophony of moans filling the bedroom. 

———————

“Darling, where are we going?” Ignis follows behind Noct, hand being held to lead him through the forest. His vision wasn’t covered but all he could see in every direction was green. Green leaves. Green trees. Green moss. 

“We’re almost there”

“We better be, we should start thinking about dinner soon. We burnt off plenty of energy this morning and we’ve been walking through the bloody forest since lunch.” he complains. 

“Two more minutes.” 

They reach a sharp incline and start climbing. Ignis’ eyes widen as they reach the top of the hill and he sees a small lake, the breeze sending small ripples over the surface. They carefully walk to the water's edge, Ignis’ eyes darting from left to right, taking in the sights and sounds. 

“You know, this is when I wish I had some of Prompto’s skills with a camera. This is truly a beautiful place, Noct” 

He wraps his arms around Noct’s waist and they stood in front of the water, Ignis resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“You’re full of surprises this weekend.” he whispers, his lips brushing Noct’s ear gently. 

Bringing up his arm, Noct pulls something from the armiger, the bright flash briefly stunning Ignis’ vision. “One more surprise” Noct says as he holds up a wicker picnic basket, a black and purple blanket rolled up and held onto the side with a leather strap. “Dinner is ready” 

“You sly, sly man.” Ignis chastises laughingly. “Prompto again?” 

“Maybe, maybe not” Noctis says offhandedly, stepping out of his lover’s embrace. He sets down the blanket near the waters edge and pulls out various plates of food, there are mixed cheeses, different types of crackers, each best suited for a specific cheese; mixed fruits and a bottle of the most expensive Altissian red wine. 

“Prompto can’t have put this together…”

“I mean he did pack it for me last night and store it, but I had prepared everything before we left. I just didn’t want it being found before now, so I asked blondie to store it in the armiger yesterday.” Noctis smiles at his love, internally panicking that it wasn’t good enough. 

Before he could prove himself to be an insecure fool, Ignis reaches across and twines his fingers with his own, a bright, loving smile on his face.

“This is the perfect evening on my birthday, Noct. Thank you.” He pulls his boyfriend towards him, nuzzling his face into Noct’s hair. The prince laughs as the sensation tickles him, his chest feeling warm with affection as Ignis embraces him. Slipping his hands under the prince’s shirt, Ignis rests his hands on soft skin, relishing the small contact and holding Noct tightly as he kisses and sucks on the creamy flesh on his boyfriends neck. 

“We’re never going to eat this food if you keep doing that,  _ specs. _ ” 

“I guess the food shall have to wait then” Ignis retorts, returning his attention to Noctis’ neck. 

———————

Pulling their clothes back on in a hurry as the sun sets, Noctis and Ignis settle back down on the blanket, finally eating the food that had been pulled out of the hamper when they arrived. 

Ignis insists on feeding the cheese and fruit to Noct as he lays with his head resting on his legs, his desire to spoil the prince strong in his heart. “This has been a wonderful weekend, I take it back about not planning anything for my birthday, I should have simply let you have your way.” He smiles down at Noctis, whose eyes were starting to close.

Noct yawns loudly, sitting up as he remembered that they were still by the lake and a good distance from the cabin. “We should probably get back, the sun’s setting - we need to be inside before night time, it’ll be freezing plus we really don’t wanna deal with anything else that might show up in the darkness.” 

“Good idea, lets go” Ignis kisses him quickly before standing, they work together to pack up the now-empty plates back into the hamper, Noct waving it back into the armiger in a flash of blue sparkles. 

They walk inside the cabin just as darkness blankets the sky, stars twinkling up above them like a thousand miniature globes and the moonlight giving the forest an ethereal glow. Exhausted from their day, the couple collapse into bed fully clothed, Ignis resting his head on Noct’s shoulder as the other man wraps his arms around him and starts to snore softly. 

———————

Dawns breaks outside, the sunlight flooding through the uncovered windows and bathing Noct and Ignis in golden light. 

“Morning” Noct whispers, squeezing Ignis gently to wake him. 

“This is unusual, you waking  _ me  _ up.” Ignis jokes. 

Giggling, Noctis unwinds his arms, letting Ignis sit up. “Yes well, I had the sun shine right in my eyes, I protected your eyes from it.” He smiles at his boyfriend who looks as if he’s about to return a smart remark, “after breakfast, we need to start the drive back to Insomnia. I’m afraid it’s back to the normal routine tomorrow.” 

Ignis leans across, placing one hand on Noct’s cheek and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. “Come on then, let’s eat and pack. We will have to get away like this again soon. It’s been wonderful.” Noct glows under his touch, a broad smile on his face at the compliment. 

———————

It’s noon when they leave, the pair having worked together to pack and load the car up. Ignisss had cooked breakfast for them, having insisted it wasn’t his birthday any longer and therefore Noct couldn’t stop him cooking again. Apparently having run out of energy to stop Ignis being Ignis - he also didn’t argue when he insisted on driving. They pull away from the cabin, Ignis holding Noct’s hand as they start the journey back to Insomnia. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @_shell_fire  
> Tumblr: whythekwehnot


End file.
